Nothings That Simple
by PrincessCool
Summary: Van's prince of a country, and Hitoim's princess of a country. They're ANNOYING parents decide to make them get married. The thing is, they HATE eachother. Will they be able to get along? R
1. Default Chapter

A small boy of the age of 5 ran through the gardens of Fanelia's palace, a big grin plastered on his face. He tripped over a few times, but regained his posture as he ran through the palace doors.  
  
He darted past servants, who screeched and screamed as he knocked over priceless vases and pottery.  
  
He turned one of the corners, and immediately became smart and calm. He stopped at two grand oak doors, and knocked twice.  
  
The door opened, revealing a tall, dark haired man. He was dressed in rich clothing, and had a large sword around his waist.  
  
His face broke into a smile when he saw the young boy.  
  
The boy lifted up his tiny arms, and the man picked him up, spinning the boy round in the air as they both laughed and smiled.  
  
"Goau?" called a voice from inside of the room. "Please don't swirl him in the air like that. He'll be sick, he's only just had his lunch."  
  
Goau just laughed.  
  
"My boy won't throw up, will you son? He has a strong stomach, this lad does."  
  
No sooner than he had said that, the boy threw up all over him.  
  
Goau held him at arm's length, and took him into the room.  
  
A beautiful woman with long, dark hair and a pretty gown was sitting on a stool in front of a mirror and drawers. She looked up when the two people entered the room.  
  
"See?" she said. "Now look what you've gone and done."  
  
She looked sympathetically at the boy who Goau was holding.  
  
"Come here Van," she sighed. "Lets get you cleaned up."  
  
Van smiled mischievously, and ran over to his mother.  
  
She ruffed his midnight black, messy hair, and dragged him into the bathroom.  
  
"I have to go to a council meeting. I'll be back soon," came the voice of Goau.  
  
"No you don't." shouted Varie.  
  
But the door slammed, showing that Goau had obviously done a runner.  
  
Varie smiled and shook her head, while removing her son's long red, sleeveless shirt, which was now covered with sick.  
  
"I don't know..." she muttered.  
  
Van giggled at his mother, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling.  
  
His mother laughed and tweaked his nose, and threw him into the bathtub, which was full of water.  
  
Van rose to the surface, spluttering.  
  
"Now Van," said his mother. "I'm going to go and look for Folken. You get yourself washed up, and then come down to the lounge next to the library. I have something I want to discuss with you."  
  
Van nodded his head and smiled at his mother, who ruffled his hair as she got up, and walked out of the door.  
**********************  
Van ran along the corridors again, wearing another sleeveless red shirt, and beige shorts. He bombarded into the lounge, where his parents and his brother where waiting for him.  
  
He laughed as he threw himself into his older brother, Folken's, arms, and hugged him fiercely.  
  
Folken had slivery blue hair, and was very tall. He hugged his brother back while laughing, and finally set him down next to him on the couch.  
  
"Now, Van," she said to her son. "Your father and I have been talking a lot lately about marriage."  
  
"Are you getting married?" Van butted in, smiling his head off.  
  
"No sweetie, your father and I ARE married. We've been married for nearly 10 years."  
  
"Oh," said Van. "Then congratulations."  
  
Varie sighed while Goau laughed.  
  
"No Van. You don't understand. You father and I are saying that we think that you should get married in 10 years, to a very pretty princess. We know this little girls parents, so she may come to visit sometimes."  
  
Van looked at his parents.  
  
"But don't I get to choose who I want to marry?"  
  
Varie looked at her son.  
  
"No." she said.  
  
"Why do I have to marry this girl?"  
  
"Because she is a princess of a country, our country and her country will be like friends if you two get married."  
  
"But why can't Folken marry her?"  
  
"Because Folken is almost 10 years older than her."  
  
"Oh." Said Van. "But, is she pretty?"  
  
Varie smiled. "From what I've heard. But you won't see her for a few years from now. You will probably get married to her when your 15. You'll meet her when your 13."  
  
Van's smile brightened, and he looked around him, swinging his little legs.  
  
"Okay. Can I go now?" he asked.  
  
Varie and Goau smiled at him. "Of course."  
8 Years Later....  
"But muuuuuum!" came the voice of a young, 13 year old girl. "I don't WANT to go. He'll just annoy me like Mamoru does!"  
  
"Hitomi, don't be so whiny. We're going to Fanelia whether you like it or not. And have you finished your Math's work? You tutor will be angry if you haven't."  
  
"Math's is for mathematicians." Mumbled Hitomi.  
  
"What did you say?" asked her mother, who could hear very well.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
The palace of Saline was very chaotic. Maids and servants were running around, organizing transport, clothing and packaging for the Kanzaki's; the royal family of Saline.  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki, was the princess of Saline, and was very pretty. She had the most beautiful emerald green eyes, with rosy cheeks and sandy colored hair that reached the center of her back. She was just the average height for a 13 year old, and she wasn't fat, or too thin.  
  
The royal family was leaving for a trip to Fanelia, to meet Hitomi's future husband. Hitomi's younger brother, Mamoru couldn't stop laughing when they received the news.  
  
Mamoru wasn't that much younger than Hitomi-it was barely a year's difference. He looked very much like his sister-he was tall, and had brown hair. But his eyes were an icy blue, much unlike his sister's emerald green.  
  
After many arguments, mumblings and grumblings, Hitomi and her family boarded the airship.  
  
After a few hours, the family arrived in Fanelia. Even though Hitomi had been scowling all through the journey, she couldn't help but smile and admire the beautiful city. Fanelia had many green forests, and she could see the large palace. In the distance, she could see 4 very small dots, which she guessed was the royal family.  
  
"Wicked!" said Mamoru, standing behind her. "I can't wait to explore those forests!"  
  
Hitomi just mumbled.  
  
She folded her arms over her dark green dress, and scowled a little. But she had to admit, Fanelia was very beautiful.  
**************************  
So, what do ya think? I've never done a fic when they're all on Gaea, so be nice! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE R&R!!!  
  
~PrincessCool~ 


	2. The Bitchyness of Prince Van

Soz for not updating sooner! My EVIL sister has taken me hostage and is making me update all 3 of my fics. Oh the terror! Also, in the first chappie, it says Hitomi has long hair. I can't be bothered to change it, so I'm gonna say now, she has the haircut she does in the series. Whoops always for get to do this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.sniff, sniff.  
  
Okay.I'm FINALLY gonna start doing review replies. Eh heh.  
  
LOVE WITCH: AH! Thank you!! I know, Van's cute.hehe. I shoved him puking all over Goau, because I remember doing the same to my dad.muwhahaha. -_~  
  
SabineballZ: Crap.I hadn't thought about the draconian. Crap. Ah, well, thanks for the review!  
  
Hitomi21: Thank you!!!  
  
Lani-Anela: Ah yes. The power of hormones. What joy and happiness they bring upon us all. And, you're right. They aren't too happy about it.and that competition thing's a good idea. Look out for it in future chappie's!!!  
  
supergirl6: Thanks! Shame.they don't like each other.LOL!  
  
Niffer: Thank you!! You're stories are great!!  
  
Short Ru: What the monkey?! What's that all about?! Ah, well.you reviewed, so I luv u!!  
  
CinderellaxVan: Beat me silly? Ahhhhh!!! Yup, you're right. Van's cute.shame he grew up.  
  
I-wuv-Muffins: Really? I wuv muffins too. Ah.oops.I'm drooling.I would KILL for a muffin right now.oh little sister.hehehe. Anywayz, thanx for the review!  
  
hitomi-chan: AH!! Thank you!! That was SUCH a sweet review!!! WAA!! I'm grinning my head off and my family will think I'm insane.pretend you've heard a funny joke.that's it.  
  
tbpeppy: THANKS!! AH!! Cute reviewers!  
  
Mini-Moonstar: Cool. I like your pen name. Anyway.interesting, ay?  
  
Aya_chan: Hehe. LOL. It would get interesting if what.okay, I'll stop now. Hehehe.  
  
And on with the fic!!  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 2: The Bitchyness of Prince Van. (A//N: Hehe.Ya little bitch Van!)  
  
13-year-old Van was waiting out side the castle with his family, with Merle clinging onto his arm. He had a frown on his face.  
  
"Cheer up Van," his mother said to him, smiling. "Hitomi isn't that bad. From what I've heard, she's extremely pretty and has a lot of knowledge."  
  
Van just snorted.  
  
Varie gave a worried look to her husband.  
  
"Do you really think this is a good idea?" she asked him, her eyes flickering towards Van now and again.  
  
"Of course it is. The relationship between Fanelia and Saline will grow stronger, and we need an heir after Van, as Folken will be in charge of the city's imports and finances. "  
  
Varie faintly smiled, and linked her arm with her husbands.  
  
"Your probably right," she said. "It's just the thought of Van getting married so soon. I hope he can handle it."  
  
"He'll be able to, don't worry," said Goau. "We'd better start walking over, their ship has landed."  
  
The Fanel's walked over to the Kanzaki's airship, and waited for the royal family to come out.  
  
Numbers of servants came out of the ship, carrying luggage and gifts.  
  
The royal family finally came out, and the Fanel's walked forwards.  
  
"Saline!" said Goau. "Welcome to Fanelia! Please use my country as your own!"  
  
"Thank you Lord Goau," said King Darien of Saline. "You know my wife, Queen Sylvia?"  
  
Varie and Goau smiled and exchanged more greetings.  
  
"URGH!!!! Mamoru! Get off my dress! You stupid little twerp!"  
  
Sylvia and Darien turned to look at the airship, where the outraged shouts from their stubborn teenage daughter had come from.  
  
They both looked at each other, and turned to look at Goau and Varie.  
  
"We're, um, very sorry about that," said Sylvia, trying to sound calm. "Our daughter, Hitomi, is not having a good day."  
  
Varie nodded her head.  
  
"That's quite alright," she said in a friendly voice. "You see our son, Van, was not too keen on this arrangement either."  
  
A smile appeared on both Sylvia and Darien's face.  
  
"Oh, may we see Prince Van?"  
  
Varie smiled, and pushed a half scowling and half nervous Van towards the Kanzaki's.  
  
He bowed his head in respect.  
  
"Hello King Darien and Queen Sylvia. I am Prince Van Slanzar de Fanel, Prince of Fanelia."  
  
Darien and Sylvia nodded their heads, smiling.  
  
"Thank you Prince Van," said Sylvia. "Our daughter, Princess Hitomi Iris Kanzaki will be out of the airship soon."  
  
"Get back here you little rat!"  
  
Hitomi's voice screeched throughout the airship, and echoed slightly around the Fanelian castle walls.  
  
Mamoru Kanzaki ran from the airship, holding high in the air, his sister's lucky charm pendant.  
  
He ran behind his mother, and hid behind her skirts.  
  
The group looked up at the airship, as Queen Sylvia and King Darien exchanged worried glances.  
  
Van stared up at the airship, about to see his future wife. All that he saw was a moody, teenage girl.  
  
Hitomi came charging down the ramp with her hand clenched into fists, and an angry expression on her face.  
  
She walked over to her mother, yanked Mamoru over to her by his hair, grabbed the pendant out of his hand, and swiped him over the head with her hand.  
  
Sylvia gave a nervous smile.  
  
"Err, this is our daughter; Princess Hitomi Iris Kanzaki."  
  
Hitomi and Van looked up, and their eyes met.  
  
'So,' thought Van. 'This is my future wife.'  
  
She wasn't that bad. She was a few centimeters shorter than him, and she was very short boy-like hair. Her cheeks were very rosy, and she had the most beautiful, big green eyes Van had ever seen.  
  
Meanwhile, Hitomi was making thoughts about Van.  
  
'Oooh,' she thought. 'He's not bad, is he?'  
  
He had messy black hair, and auburn eyes. He was pretty tall, and was wearing tan pants, and a no-sleeved red shirt.  
  
Her thoughts were immediately dismissed when she looked at the person next to him.  
  
He was tall- very tall. And he had silvery-blue spiky hair, and red eyes. He was also wearing tan pants, but he wore a green top instead of red. He looked about 20.  
  
'Hey hey,' thought Hitomi, smiling. 'He's kinda cute! Hell, he IS cute'  
  
She nervously smiled at him, and he grinned back.  
  
"Hitomi," said her mother. "Let me introduce you. This is Prince Van Slanzar de Fanel." She nodded towards the black haired boy. "He will be your future husband. And this is Lady Varie Fanel, and Lord Goau Fanel." She nodded towards a beautiful looking woman, and a handsome looking man. "And this," she finally said. "Is the oldest prince of Fanelia. Folken Lacour do Fanel."  
  
'Folken!' Hitomi dreamily thought.  
  
"Ah, yes!" said Varie. "Boys, this is Princess Hitomi Iris Kanzaki as you heard. Van, she will be your wife. And this is her younger brother. Prince Mamoru Yuui Kanzaki."  
  
The families smiled at each other.  
  
"Um, Van? Why don't you show Hitomi and Mamoru around? Yes, Merle you can go too."  
  
Hitomi hadn't noticed a weird orange beast cat girl thingy, clinging onto Van's arm. She looked so bizarre, what with the tail, orange fur and pink hair. But apart from that, she looked kinda.normal.  
  
Hitomi's mother saw her staring, so she elbowed her, and practically pushed her over to Van, who she whacked into.  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry," she said, blushing a little.  
  
"Fine," said Van, very rudely. He didn't even bother looking at her. He looked around the place, as if following a fly.  
  
Hitomi frowned.  
  
Mamoru floundered by her, sticking out his tongue and grinning in such an annoying way, that Hitomi felt like running him over with a carriage.  
  
She turned to have a good groan to her mother, only to find that she and her husband were now passing into the castle, along with the King and Queen of Fanelia and Folken.  
  
"Great," she muttered. "That's just great."  
  
"Are you coming or what?"  
  
Hitomi whipped back around, and glared at her brother. As she approached Mamoru, Van and 'Merle', Merle hissed at her.  
  
"Well Sor-ry, Miss Kitty-cat."  
  
Van looked over at her. He looked at her face and body with an expression on his face, which clearly said: 'No one's laughing. Just bugger off.'  
  
He then rolled his eyes as he looked forwards. "Come on then," he said.  
  
"Hitomi?" said Mamoru. "Shouldn't you be standing next to your boyfriend?"  
  
Hitomi's face reddened with both anger and embarrassment. "Shut up!" she said, clenching her fists at her sides. "He is not my boyfriend, and I have no intension whatsoever to stand next to that little twerp!" Only she didn't say it, she shouted it.  
  
Van turned around again, and walked towards her, Merle still clinging onto his arm. He brought his face right up close to hers, and began shouting.  
  
"And you think I'm all chuffed about being in the same COUNTRY as you?! I cannot believe I have to court you! Let alone get married! Why would anyone want to? You look like a boy with that stupid haircut of yours! No wonder I'm left with you! My parents waited 5 years after I was born to arrange it, and I guess for that, my punishment is to get stuck with the worst! You're pale, stick-thin and ugly! I can't wait to produce an heir, so then I can get all the time I have to spend with you over and done with!"  
  
Hitomi stared at him with shock. Her eyes began to water, and her lip began to tremble. She stared back at Van, whose eyes were full of hatred. Suddenly, she brought up her hand, which went smacking into his face. She gave him one last angry look, then stormed up to the castle.  
  
While she ran, she cried. She burst into the parlor room in which servant's had told her that parent's were in. She zoomed straight past everyone else in the room, and buried her face in her mothers lap.  
  
"Hitomi," said her mother, bemused. "What is it? What's happened?"  
  
"It's V-Van!" she wailed. "He s-said all o-of t-this horrible s-stuff about me. H-he said I l-looked like a b-boy, and t-that he can't w-wait to get s- seeing me all o-over a-and done w-with."  
  
"Oh, my," said Varie, raising her hand to her mouth. "I am so sorry! Van's never been like that before."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," growled Goau. "I'll talk to the boy."  
  
It had taken half an hour for Hitomi to finally stop crying, and for Van, Merle and Mamoru to walk through the parlor doors.  
  
Van bowed his head to his parents.  
  
"No good being polite now boy!" said Goau.  
  
Van raised his head, and looked at his father. He saw Hitomi sitting across from him, with bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Oh, great, "he muttered.  
  
"In there," said Goau, pointing to a room on the side. "Now."  
  
Van closed his eyes, and walked through the door, which his father had pointed to. Goau raised out of his seat, and followed.  
  
As soon as the door closed, shouts from Goau could be heard.  
  
"How dare you say those things to Princess Hitomi! How dare you! She is to be your wife! You have showed us up completely! Princes are supposed to be polite! You should show a bit of gratitude! Extra math lessons! And no sword training! Now get back through there and apologies.NOW!"  
  
Everyone waited in silence as Van exited the side room, his father following him. Van weaved between chairs, and knelt down in front of Hitomi.  
  
"Princess Hitomi, I am sorry I said those things that are untrue. Would it be too much to ask for forgiveness?"  
  
Hitomi studied him, and said, "You are forgiven," while sticking out her hand for him to kiss, as she was always told to do.  
  
Van took her hand, and said, "Thank you. I am sincerely sorry." He kissed, it, but said something with his lips still touching her hand. He said it ever so quietly, so that only she could hear. "Even though I meant every word of it."  
  
So, how was that? Sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I will start updating my other stories too. As always, R&R! You may also se that I have changed the second part of my name.I will be doing this frequently, as I am very sad. ^_^. 


End file.
